Goodbye My Friend
by hieirocks16
Summary: This is the prologe to Welcome to My Life. The song used is Broken. Waringing: There is character death.


**Goodbye My Friend**

**Sequel to Welcome to my life**

**Song: Broken**

**Pairings: None**

**Warning: Character death**

**POV: Yusuke**

**(Song)**

**------------------------------------------------**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

We stood in the middle of a stone chamber our eyes searching for what was said to be our mission. A rather powerful group of demons were trying to make another damned portal. You think they'd learn that it leads them to death, but no, they just don't learn. Hiei and I were the only ones on this mission. I cast a glance over to him. Kurama and Kuwabara had been called away on another portal hunt and teamed me up with the fire demon for some reason or another.

Hiei pulled out his katana and walked a few steps forward, his Jagan glowing as he smirked. "To your left detective." A small light appeared on the tip of my finger and I blasted it in that direction opening up a new door.

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

I walked in followed shortly after by Hiei. We both scanned the room, our eyes landing on a pair of chairs in the back of the room. It was dim in the room but I could tell those were some expensive chairs. Both of them had blood red satin lining with jewels embedded through out the fabric. The closest one to us had a vile demon seated in it; his skin shone pale green in the darkness, his heated metallic gray eyes giving us a cold look. A forked tongue slid out of his muzzle and flickered a few seconds before being drawn back in. He patted the sword hooked onto his belt and smirked at Hiei.

The demon's companion stood up and glared at me with bloodthirsty blue eyes. He looked like his buddy only with black scales instead of green. Both left their seats and walked out to meet us, the black one facing me, green facing Hiei. "Ssssso the great spirit detectivesss have come for usss" The black one chuckled.

"Yep! You bad boys are under arressst." I grinned mocking his slur. The lizard thing looked piss to no end and charged me, raising an axe I hadn't seen earlier and swinging it at me. I jumped back and shot at its base breaking it easily. He glared at me and pulled out some kind of orb.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"Thisss ssshowss me the future detective" He spat holding it so I could see the swirling light inside. "It told me one of you are going to die tonight!" He laughed evilly and rubbed the ball.

Hiei stopped fighting the other guy for a few seconds to glare at the black lizard. "Fool neither of us are going to die that stupid orb lie--" His insult stopped so suddenly that I had to look over and take in a sickening sight. The demon had sent his sword through the fire demon's chest. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped at the tip of it. "Baka" He hissed turning around and slashing a fatal blow on the green one only to fall backward coughing.

"HIEI!" I shouted running over to him. He stared up at me, and for the fist time in my knowing him, I saw a fear in his eyes. The fear of death. He shivered violently and I knew it was over for him. I knelt down watching him. Watching as he coughed up the blood which slid down his face. Watching as his breathing slowly halted. Watching.... watching as he died right before me, I unable to do anything.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

He gave me a sloppy glare. "That was a pathicly simple fight." He whispered his voice ringing with his normal sarcasm. "Don't tell Yukina" He took a shaky breath and gave a rare smile. "I'll make sure the fates get hell over this"

"I'm sure you will" I answered holding back tears as well as I could as he drifted away and closed his eyes; his final expression rather peaceful. I was wrong, Hiei didn't fear death he didn't' fear anything.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Noticing the two demons escaping I glared. "Where do you think you're going?" I knew my voice had reached it's placid deadly calm. The two froze as I stalked toward them knowing they couldn't get away. My aurora flashed around me like lighting with a force as loud as thunder.

I struck at Hiei's murderer first sending fatal punches until his figure dropped from my fist and slapped onto the hard stone floor. I turned to his companion who's eyes were wide in horror. "Forgive me sssir. I didn't not mean to upssset you!" He backed away slowly heading for a door.

"I don't forgive" I answered and shot my spirit gun through his stomach, effectively killing him. Trudging back to Hiei I picked him up and sighed. "Come on buddy" I murmured heading for the exit leaving the two demon's bodies behind for someone else to clean up. I know Hiei's watching over us now and always will and like the black shadow he is, we'll never see him pass us by. "Goodbye my friend"

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore


End file.
